


Discipline

by brattonez



Category: PRETTYMUCH (Band)
Genre: F/M, sub!zion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brattonez/pseuds/brattonez
Summary: "The biggest shit talker I know....begging underneath me. What a fucking sight to see."





	Discipline

Zion looked like he was in complete bliss under you. His dreads were all over his head. Eyes dark and nearly closed. Head thrown back, neck perfectly exposed. You could never get tired of it. Seeing him like this. The feel of his shuddering body trapped between your thighs. His mouth was slightly open. Soft moans escaping as you continued to ride him for your own pleasure. Any other day, his hands would be around your neck, squeezing it, commanding you to cum for him. But tonight? It was your turn. 

Your hands were wrapped around his throat. They fit perfectly. Almost as if they were meant to be there. His hands grabbed at your wrists, but he wasn’t pulling. 

“Tell me what you want, baby.” You whispered to him as you continued to rock against his shaft. He opened his eyes for a second, speaking in the softest tone ever. “P-please....” He mumbles. You lean in and press your lips against his ear, earning a loud “mmm” from him. “I can’t hear you...” You trailed off. He shifts his body and whimpers. “Please.....let me....l-let me-” You cut him off, putting your forehead on his head, face to face with the barely coherent man. “Let you what, Zion? Hmm?” You taunt, picking up your pace. He moans in result and opens his eyes wide. 

_“Please let me cum....please...” _

A satisfied smirk spread over your face. You sit up slightly, his shivering becoming more stronger by the second. Looking him in the eyes, you grant his wish. “Cum for me, Zion.” 

And then he let out one of the most beautiful sounds you had ever heard. A groan that you could feel in your chest. His body became stiff and his eyes rolled back. His grip on your hands became deadly tight. But, that wasn’t the best part. Zion was so in a trance that he had yet to realize how your were still riding him into the sunset. It wasn’t until a few moments after his high that he began to feel the pain mixed with pleasure build. His body squirming in response. “Fuck w-wait...I-I can’t….fuck…“ He begged you. 

You shook your head and continued to rock at a steady pace. “Yes you can, baby. Yes you can...” You end your sentence with a moan and throw your head back. The pleasure finally starting to get to you. Zion moves his hands to your hips to try and slow you down. He fails miserably as you capture them and intertwined them with yours. “C’mon, Z. I know you can give me one more.” His head go back again. The shivers return and so do his lovely whimpers. 

“C’mon, take it. You’ve been such a good boy for me. Let it go, baby.” You encourage all while you begin to shake as well. He goes full on pleading, repeating the same word over and over. “Fuck fuck fuck.”You close your eyes as your orgasm hits you hard. You and Zion yell out in unison before both of your bodies go limp. It takes you two a moment to come back to earth. Zion especially. 

Once you’ve calmed down, you find yourself laying on his heaving chest. “Zion? You okay?” You ask, looking up at him. He looks down at you with heavy eyelids and a weak smile appears on his face. “Yeah.....I’m good.” You smile and gather up the strength to give a quick peck. “You should act up more often.” You tell him, playing with his dreads. 

_“Seeing you be submissive has to be the hottest thing ever.” _


End file.
